User talk:LastationLover5000
I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. re: flashback I don't explicitly know how things operate on wikis regarding Pokemon, so I don't see how that applies here. Regardless, Shū still appeared in Z'', despite it being a cameo in only one filler episode in the Namek Saga by Bulma's flashback. Therefore, it should get noted in the ''Dragon Ball Z section in the respective non-canon article. We can't just ignore that and not document it. The non-canon sections cover all filler, no? 04:22, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :...Did you see my edit? I didn't add back the image, I simply added the macron to the letter "u" in his name and explained that he did indeed appear in Z. 04:38, August 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Copy and paste. 04:43, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure. 04:52, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :x Vegeta is currently my master in XenoVerse. Yamcha is offering me the chance to train with him. I'm mulling between staying or transferring to him What do you think I should do? :D 22:14, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, yeah, I know I'm already at level 50 >.< 01:09, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I ought to destroy you. :} 01:34, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::See why I love Beerus? We can say things like that so casually now :3 Anywoo, thoughts on the recent episode? :x 01:42, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I expected more from the episode (i.e. Vegeta actually fighting given the title of the episode >_<) and they kind of over-dramatized the slap Bulma got a bit... And I'm still a bit irked that you stole my special quote and put it in the article. =w= (I still ought to destroy you for that =w=) Maybe I should keep my mouth shut on the FUNimation quotes (you know, because I have the English dub of RoF)... Also, take a look at this thing here :D I'm more foolish than I look XD 04:00, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Galick Gun! (It sounds way cooler >_<) And :O You no like Beerus? :x : :O You take that back! Not if I destroy you first! (Haikaishin version of tag =w=) That was still my special quote... >.< :I try. But it was blurry and I couldn't see anything!! >_< >.< >_< >.< :On a related issue, tell me why I go to Goten for the "Super Saiyan Bargain Sale" PQ in XenoVerse, I easily beat Kid Trunks and Goten, then beat Trunks of the Future and Vegeta. After Piccolo gives me some health (they shouldn't have killed him off in GT >_<), tell me why I go to Supreme Kai's World and get buttraped by Goku and Gohan firing consecutive Kamehamehas like they don't know how to do anything else! >.< 04:28, August 28, 2015 (UTC) re: episodes http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png 15:35, August 28, 2015 (UTC) re: Super Saiyan Are you suggesting that we take things like SS2 and SS3 and put them in a "Super Saiyan Transformations" article without SS2 and SS3 having their own individual articles? Because that was the point of the formation of the "Jinchūriki forms" articles on Narutopedia. EDIT: Never mind, I misunderstood. Will come up with a more elaborate response later. 14:25, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. The reason why Narutopedia's Jinchūriki Forms article, as seen in these two discussions, was created was because of the existence of articles such as "Naruto Uzumkai's Jinchūriki Forms" or "Fū's Jinchūriki Forms" and such articles for other jinchūriki essentially being carbon copies of each other and basically having rather redundant information in describing a jinchūriki's growth in stages from gradually accessing more of their respective Tailed Beast's chakra. So naturally, the solution to having redundant information in articles is merging them in one. :That being said, articles like Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, etc. are not redundant and all warrant their own article. Therefore, I'm not very supportive of a "Super Saiyan Transformations" article, as each transformation is unique in its own way. And if you were suggesting that the hypothetical "Super Saiyan Transformations" article co-exist with the "Super Saiyan" article and other pages of more powerful transformations, that may be redundant as well, and why not simply categorize all of the derived transformations instead (for example)? They all deserve to have their own articles, not so certain of a fusion of said articles. :Which leads to my second point: I agree with you on the fact that "Super Saiyan" should be its own article, and shouldn't have summaries of the transformations that succeed it be plastered onto it. At best, the "Super Saiyan" article could have a "See Also" section that links to all other transformations that succeed it and have one sentence summaries for each link. When one wants to read about the "Super Saiyan" transformation, that should be the main focus of the article, and having summaries of other transformations all over the article deviate from that focus. Otherwise, like you and I agree, it isn't an efficient method of properly informing readers and looks to be "too much". :To restate, my suggestion would be to condense all other transformations into links to them in a "See also" section (or some other name) with one sentence summaries for each link within the "Super Saiyan" article (shortens the article, hones the focus of it, and reduces image overload), and simply put all Super Saiyan-like transformations in a category page (or perhaps a disambiguation one like this). 15:33, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I did misunderstand. That's... quite embarrassing. -__- Forget everything I said and do whatever, lol. 20:59, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm quite serious when I say "Do whatever." It means that I agree. And also, an "official wiki?" We're not official, otherwise, Akira Toriyama would be working with us, lol. We're still a fan site trying to be as close to 100% accurate as we can be. ::: 22:50, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::It'll take quite a while before that happens ^^ 23:05, August 29, 2015 (UTC) re: episodes (cont). I have quite a lot to do myself. :D But OK ^^ 23:23, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :KK. Also, we should only use the Wikipedia template if we are actually copying info from Wikipedia. Meaning there'd be no need for them in stubs. 23:29, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh ok. Also, anything on TTF? As I discussed and acknowledged with UltimateSupreme, he doesn't seem too active these days and has been editing more on Narutopedia than here as of late. 23:41, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::But then again, summer is ending and the busy part of the year is coming for all of us (for editors here and on Narutopedia from what I know). I haven't been as active here as I intend to be either. >_< 23:48, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 23:54, August 29, 2015 (UTC)